


The Last Taste

by KikuNaren



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikuNaren/pseuds/KikuNaren
Summary: Even if it's a step by step, wait for me to get to you.I will learn, to make you happy.So please don't leave, my beloved one.Stay by me even if my song is done.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Starry Night, a Slice of Hope, and Clogged Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and I, we're halves, and together we're whole. I can go anywhere with you.
> 
> Can I ask for your help? I think I feel a bit better.
> 
> Here's what I got for all of you today. I hope something good happens tomorrow.

Underneath the dark starry sky, there sat two brothers; twins. They both sat at a flat rock near the shore, holding hands together.   
  
"Jade~ What's that called?" Pointing at a constellation that showed clearly in the sky, Floyd relied on his brother for the answer.  
  
"That is... I believe it was called the Ursa Minor." Jade had seen it in the book of a certain alchemist he had been meeting with recently.  
  
"Hahaha~ It looks like a saucepan!"  
  
"A sauce... pan?"  
  
"Yep! Azul said humans used it to put stuff in it!"  
  
"Oh? I see. Maybe I'll ask him about it as well." This made him smile, as he remembered the next day that he would meet him would be tomorrow.  
  
All he needs to do is sleep earlier, in the morning, and wake up at around the evening. He told his dear brother to accompany him on a hunt for their nightly meal, and both of the twins splashed back into the deep sea. Moray eels had bad eye sights, so the twins always stuck close together, so that they won't get lost. Or they'll at least tell each other where they'll be going.

That was their rule.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
The sea was pure darkness to humans, but because of the dimly lit moon, a young man swore he saw 2 figures swimming away into the dark water.  
  
'I must be tired' He thought, rubbing his eyes and going back to the library.  
  
"You seem really stressed out, Jamil." It was the Kingdom of Heartslabyul's alchemist who've spoken up.  
  
"Sir Trey... It's just that-... Never mind."  
  
"Ah, it's alright. Is there something I can help you out with?" Jamil looked at Trey, his face showing frustration.

Jamil opened his mouth, hesitated whether to say what's on his mind or not.

  
"Elixir of life... Can you.... make it?...." Jamil had once read it in a book.

To him, it was something unbelievable. He thought it was just some weird drink that just tasted amazing for those who drank it. Like alcohol; wine.

  
_'A potion that would give mortals eternal life? Eternal youth? Who would believe in those foolery?'_

  
But he couldn't help it. He loved his king so much, that he thought only of bringing him back to good health. Jamil needed to ask.  
  
"Elixir vitae..." Trey muttered, slowing his steps down.  
  
"Please. I'm just his attendant. Compared to you, an alchemist, I don't think my knowledge is enough for the king's good health to come back." He bowed down, and the alchemist smiled a bit.  
  
"But with your dedication, I think you'll be able to make him come back with good health. That's a good trait of yours." Giving a pat on Jamil's head, the attendant looked up to see the alchemist with a soft expression.  
  
"Although... I don't think you should use the elixir of life. I'll search for other cures instead." Trey then took a few books that rested on the shelf.  
  
"Why isn't the elixir of life a good choice?..."  
  
"I'll tell you about it soon. Just go to sleep for today. Being tired would just make your progress slow down." Soon. Hopefully tomorrow, Jamil thought.  
  
"Well then, I'll be going back to my room now. Good night, Jamil." Just as Trey was about to step out the door, Jamil called him out. "Sir Trey!.... Thank you... for deciding to help me out..." Giving Jamil one last smile, he left the room, leaving him all by himself.  
  
Looking at the mirror, Jamil muttered to himself, "I guess I really should sleep for today." With that, he blew the candles out, and closed the door shut.  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A young man, one with ears and a tail of an animal, walking by the shore, saw the lights go out at a room. Taking this as a reminder, he hurried to his usual residence with a bag slung at his shoulder. He stepped into the abandoned cottage that was now resided by kids who had no home. Those kids were from different races, but they were all accepted by each others.  
  
"Big brother, Ruggie?" One of the little kids noticed him, and so did the other 5. The two other older teens seemed to still be out, searching for food. The 3rd eldest one was cooking dinner for the night.  
  
"Welcome back. Were you able to find food?" The 3rd eldest asked. Ruggie handed her a bag which contained some fruits and vegetables.  
  
"That's great! Soon we'll be able to have a nice garden to plant seeds! And then we won't have to worry about majority of the food!"  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Ruggie snickered and sat down at one of the benches.  
  
"Big bro, Ruggie!" One of the children tugged at his shirt, as if wanting to play with him. And of course, Ruggie played with them. The kids should have fun while they still can, he thought. Then they played together. Time passed by and dinner was ready. Everyone gathered at the table, and luckily, the other older teens were able to come back in time.  
  
"We thank all those who've worked hard for this food, and we thank the lives we've took to help our body grow." It was a sort of prayer that one of the teens came up with. But it somehow became a tradition to them; to say these words before a meal.  
  
"Big sis, big bro... I kind of want to talk about something later." Ruggie spoke up, a bit anxious of how they'll reply.

They gave him a nod, and decided to talk after the younger kids have slept. 

"I actually want to find a job. I think that's better for us. And I was wondeing-"

"Wondering if we'll allow you to do so?" Ruggie's heart pounded in suspense, already imagining the worst case scenario.

"Ruggie, we're really appreciate the work you do for us. Ever since you were young, you've always tried to help all of us out."

"If that's what your heart desires, then you can do it." 

The 3 older teens talked on and on about Ruggie's accomplishment, making him blush with embarrassment, but becoming slightly happy. RUggie looked back up when one of them placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the eldest, the leader of their so called group.

"Thanks, Ruggie. Good luck on finding and working at your job. 'Kay?"

~

That night, Ruggie stayed awake a bit longer than usual. He closed his eyes, but opened them up again with thoughts wandering around his mind.

'Was I able to do well today?'  
  
'I hope I could at least find something good tomorrow.'  
  
'Am I going to die tomorrow, though?'

.

.

.  
  
'..... I wish I could find a job with ease.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing fanfictions for a few years, so my writing style may be bad. But I hope to improve my writing skills as I add more chapter to this series.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift may come in many shapes. May it be abstract or concrete, a great gift should make the receiver smile.

"Hello there." Jade popped up from behind the rock, lighting up Trey's expression.  
  
The sun hasn't set yet, so Trey was surprised to see him so early.  
  
"Jade! You're quite early. Today, I brought you something."  
  
Trey took out a small bottle from his bag and showed it to Jade. Inside of it, there were small plants and rocks, making it seem like a miniature garden inside of glass. Jade, who has never seen anything like this before, was amazed of its simple beauty.  
  
"What is this?... It's really beautiful..." Jade looked over at Trey, making eye contact for a few moments before he looked back at the object.  
  
"I'm glad you seem to like it. It's a 「terrarium」. Beautiful, isn't it?" Trey took Jade's hand and placed the small bottle on top of it.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't fall in the water." Trey warned softly, receiving a nod from the merman below.  
  
Jade carefully touched the terrarium and turned it around, looking at it from different angles. The stone and plants inside the glass were arranged almost perfectly.  
  
"May I ask where you got this from?" Jade asked, seeming eager to get more.  
  
Trey explained that he got it from the street market at the town. He added more information to, such as how it was lively, how it was full of music, and especially how it had lots of different amazing things being sold. Once done, he brought out another object, which was slightly smaller, but still as beautiful. It was a pendant; a blue pearl connected to a light brown string.  
  
"That is a pendant right?" Jade knew what this was, since he'd seen it being worn by other mermaids.  
  
"Yeah. Do you like it?" Jade nodded a yes.  
  
"Wait hold on, and close your eyes." Jade did as he was told and waited.  
  
He soon felt hands being wrapped around his wrist, and a slightly cold object touching his palm. "You can open your eyes now," Trey says, his hand still held Jade's. Jade slowly opened his eyes and move his line of sight below to his hands.  
  
"The pendant from earlier...." Jade smiled, letting Trey know that he likes it.  
  
"This is a gift from me to you. Take it."  
  
"Really? Thank you very much. I'll take good care of it."  
  
Jade's heart skipped a beat. The more that he spent time with this human, the more needy he became. He yearned for more affection, for more contact. But he had no idea what this feeling was at all. Thinking that it was just because he was excited to see him, he ignored it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Jade went to the shore, Floyd on the other hand went to a ship that he spotted not too far from his territory. He decided to approach it out of curiosity.  
  
"Idiot! I told you to check the map and compass!" He heard a shout coming from the boat.  
  
"Tsk. I told you that I ain't even good at stuff like these..."  
  
"Good grief. Let's stay at this country for now t-  
  
"Are you guys lost~" Floyd interrupted, making the feminine individual look down from the edge.  
  
"You... are a mermaid aren't you?" He had a blonde shoulder length hair with a few streaks of purple.  
  
"Woah~ Pretty~! Like a Betta!" Floyd's word confused the both.  
  
Floyd chattered on with the two and decided to call them Betta and just simply "Him" or "You". Their real names were Vil and Leona, but no matter how much they told the merman about it, he still uses the nickname he picked for them.  
  
"Wait, wait! I wanna give you something!" Floyd then swam away, but Vil decided to stay for a while.  
  
"He seems to like you, heh." Leona gave his partner a smirk, receiving an eye roll in return.  
  
Not even a minute later, he came back. From what Vil had seen, in his hand was a conch shell. It wasn't too large as Floyd was able to toss it to him with ease. Vil stepped back and caught the shell easily, now noticing the beauty of the object. It shone brightly against the sunlight, and it gave off a beautiful blend of white and colors of the rainbow.  
  
His eyes widened in awe, heart beating quickly as smile formed on his beautiful face. Floyd continued to grin, believing that Vil was loving his gift.  
  
"Anyways, byeee~!" With that, Floyd started to swim away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Vil immediately called out, but the merman continued to just swim away.  
  
A few moment had passed after Floyd had left, and Vil felt quite strange. Leona continued to sail the ship closer to the dock, talking to a few of the people in charge as Vil continued to space out.


End file.
